What It Feels Like For a Girl
What It Feels Like For a Girl è un brano di Madonna presente nell'episodio Come Madonna, il quindicesimo della prima stagione, che tra l'altro è una puntata tributo alla cantante stessa. E' cantata dai ragazzi delle Nuove Direzioni. Will fa cantare ai ragazzi delle Nuove Direzioni questa canzone quando sente che le ragazze parlano di come loro le stanno trattando con poco rispetto ultimamente. Dopo aver cantato la canzone, i ragazzi accettano di trattare le ragazze molto meglio. __TOC__ Testo Finn (parlato): Girls can wear jeans, And cut their hair short; Wear shirts and boots, 'Cause it's okay to be a boy. Artie (parlato): But for a boy to look like a girl, is degrading 'Cause you think that being a girl is degrading. Kurt (parlato): But secretly, you'd love to know what it's like. Wouldn't you? What it feels like for a girl... Finn: Silky smooth lips As sweet as candy Baby, Tight blue jeans Skin that shows in patches Puck e Finn" Strong inside, But you don't know it; Good little girls, They never show it. Artie: When you open up your mouth to speak, could you be a little weak? Finn e Puck con i ragazzi delle Nuove Direzioni: Do you know what it feels like for a girl? Do you know what it feels like in this world for a girl? Artie: Hair that twirls on finger tips so gently, Baby Puck e Artie: Hands that rest on jutting hips, repenting Finn: Hurt that's not supposed to show and tears that fall when no one knows Artie When you're trying hard to be your best, could you be a little less? Finn e Puck con i ragazzi delle Nuove Direzioni (Artie): Do you know (Do you know) what it feels like for a girl? (For a girl, For a girl) Do you know what it feels like in this world for a girl? (For a girl) (Oh) Do you know what it feels like for a girl? (Oh no) (Oh) Do you know what it feels like in this world? What it feels like for a girl? Puck e Finn: Strong inside, but you don't know it Good little girls, They never show it Artie: When you open up your mouth to speak, could you be a little weak? Finn e Puck con i ragazzi delle Nuove Direzioni (Artie): Do you know (kno..ow!!) what it feels like for a girl? (Yeah-ah) (Oh- oh) Do you know what it feels like in this world for a girl? (For a girl) Do you know (Do you know) what it feels like for a girl? (Yeah) Do you know (yeah) what it feels like in this world (world) Finn, Artie e Puck con i ragazzi delle Nuove Direzioni: For a girl? In this world? Do you know? Do you know? Do you know what it feels like for a girl? What it feels like in this world? Video Navigazione Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Stagione 1 Canzoni Categoria:Glee: The Music, The Power of Madonna Categoria:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season One Categoria:Canzoni Nuove Direzioni Maschi Categoria:Canzoni Finn Hudson Categoria:Canzoni Artie Abrams Categoria:Canzoni Noah Puckerman Categoria:Canzoni Kurt Hummel